


Last Stop

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Minor Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo, Minor Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Minor Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Minor Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Mark Lee, but only partially, chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Donghyuck gets threatened with a box cutter and maybe falls in love





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> is it obvious ive never been on a train before??

Jungwoo: Guess who was just threatened with a box cutter on the train

 

Jeno: was it you?

 

Jungwoo: I

 

Jungwoo: No

 

Jungwoo: I would never do anything to warrant such a response

 

Jungwoo: It was Donghyuck

 

Jeno: did he die??

 

Donghyuck: bold of you to assume i could die

 

Jeno: Jesus Christ

 

Donghyuck: anyways

 

Donghyuck: Jungwoo is a liar 

 

Donghyuck: Good Night

 

Jungwoo: let me be admin for just a second

 

Donghyuck: absolutely not

 

Jungwoo: I was going to add Xuxi so he could back me up here

 

Donghyuck: who?

 

Jungwoo: Lucas

 

Donghyuck: never heard of him

 

Jungwoo: He’s sitting right next to you

 

Jungwoo: You guys talked all Dinner

 

Jungwoo: I swear to god

 

Donghyuck: ..

Donghyuck: anyways

 

Donghyuck: why aren’t you asleep Jeno

 

Jeno: Jungwoo please tell me what happened

 

Donghyuck: no stop

 

Donghyuck: SO

 

Donghyuck: Jungwoo how was the trip to Busan

 

Jungwoo: So you know how we have an overnight train back to Seoul and Me, Lucas, and Donghyuck are sharing a cabin

 

Donghyuck: okay fine, stop talking jungwoo

 

Donghyuck: SO,

 

Donghyuck: okay.. maybe, the walls dividing the rooms are thin

 

Donghyuck: and I was singing because i like singing yknow… and maybe i was singing above a tone appropriate for a public space

 

Donghyuck: who knows

 

Donghyuck: Suddenly there was supposedly “a knock on the wall”

 

Donghyuck: i didnt hear anything. Jungwoo didnt hear anything. SO it was a lie

 

Jungwoo: (we heard it)

 

Donghyuck: ANYWAYS (I would kick you from the chat but i cant for some reason)

 

Donghyuck: I kept singing

 

Donghyuck: and then there were two very loud knocks

 

Donghyuck: so like a normal human being i took it as “keep going” of course

 

Donghyuck: and then like ten minutes later theres a knock on the door to the cabin

 

Donghyuck: also its dark yknow,  cant see well

 

Donghyuck: the door opens without any word

 

Donghyuck: and standing in the doorway is a figure shaped like a goblin and holding something threateningly

 

Donghyuck: Jungwoo’s friend screamed

 

Jungwoo: (He did)

 

Donghyuck: and then the goblin man, in an accent I cant quite pinpoint says

 

Donghyuck: “Youre singing is nice. But shut the fuck up.”

 

Donghyuck: I said “Yeah okay” and then he left and that was that

 

Jungwoo: (He did not just say that he said he was super sorry and kept apologizing until the guy went away)

 

Donghyuck: haha

 

Jungwoo: he slapped my thigh

 

Jungwoo: I am older than you

 

Jeno: wow donghyuck

 

Jeno: im so embarrassed 

 

Donghyuck: well i wouldnt have willingly put myself on blast in the chat but Jungwoo thought it was so funny

 

Jungwoo: (it was)

 

Donghyuck: im nervous i feel like that guy is going to kill me if i make another noise

 

Donghyuck: should i go apologize

 

Jeno: you should keep singing

 

Jeno: maybe the guy will actually kill u :0

 

**Donghyuck** removed  **Jeno** from the Chat

 

Donghyuck: It was nice knowing him

 

Donghyuck: Why is no one else on

 

Donghyuck: your poor dongsaeng is in distress

 

Jungwoo: …

 

Donghyuck: shut up

 

Jungwoo: you kicked everyone out of the chat

 

Jungwoo: it’s just me and you 

 

Jungwoo: and you cant kick me because i made myself an admin on your phone

 

Jungwoo: OwO

 

**Donghyuck** left the Chat

 

Jungwoo: :’3c


	2. Absolute no help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone hates Donghyuck.  
> tragic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmghhh so bad at writing

**Donghyuck** added  **Taeyong, Doyoung, Taeil, Jaehyun, Jungwoo, Jeno, Jaemin,** and  **Jisung** to the Chat

 

Donghyuck: it has come to my attention that the last chat was hacked

 

Donghyuck: I apparently kicked all of you?

 

Donghyuck: :(

 

Jaemin: that don’t sound right but okay 

 

Jaemin: how was your trip to busan

 

Jaemin: Didn’t you take a train?

 

Jaemin: oh wait

 

Jaemin: train to busan

 

Jaemin: that’s cool

 

Donghyuck: please Jaemin… I don’t think kicking you out so early would be good for the baby :(

 

Jisung: if you’re talking about me I’m going to kick your ass. Donghyuck

 

Taeyong: wow

 

Taeyong: Jisung What the heck

 

Jisung: dont suppress my opinion from the public, taeyong

 

Jisung: Donghyuck… youre cunt.

 

Donghyuck: BOY IF YOU DONT

 

Taeil: don’t fight ;-;

 

Donghyuck: I… yknow what… okay

 

Donghyuck: anyways

 

Donghyuck: for those of you who were not on the chat last night:

 

Donghyuck: some stuff happened

 

Donghyuck: and it would be great to get some hyung to dongsaeng advice

 

Donghyuck: so Jaemin, Jeno, and Jisung are banned from talking.

 

Donghyuck: and jungwoo

 

Jungwoo: ówò

 

Donghyuck: I was threatened

 

Jaehyun: what

 

Jaehyun: pleas more context 

 

Donghyuck: no fuck u

 

Jaehyun: :0

 

Donghyuck: no I’m sorry 

 

Donghyuck: please help me hyung 

 

Jungwoo: why don’t you ever call me hyung

 

Donghyuck: shut up not now bitch

 

Jungwoo: :0

 

Donghyuck: I sang loud at 12 am

 

Donghyuck: a guy gave me some knocks on the wall which I and any one else in my shoes would assume are “go on” knocks. So I go on! And then he burst into the room with a box cutter i think.

 

Donghyuck: but he said my singing was good so like does that mean he wants me to come over and kiss or something gay

 

Donghyuck: maybe it’s a kink? I don’t know 

 

Doyoung: do not. Want. To talk about. Kinks with MINORS

 

Donghyuck: I’m 18 

 

Doyoung: MINOR.

 

Donghyuck: >:(

 

Donghyuck: please help me, oh wise hyungs (minus jungwoo)

 

Jaehyun: well maybe go over and give a proper apology

 

Jaehyun: and then you can kiss him

 

Jaehyun: foolproof pla

 

Taeyong: I killed Jaehyun before he could finish that thought

 

Donghyuck: thanks

 

Taeyong: you’re welcome

 

Donghyuck: Taeil hyung I feel like you have some wisdom you can bestow upon me

 

Taeil: err

 

Taeil: UH

 

Taeil: What Jaehyun said

 

Donghyuck: god damn 

 

Donghyuck: I’m going to actually ask jungwoo’s friend is that what you guys want

 

Doyoung: you didn’t ask me

 

Donghyuck: okay bye guys I’m gonna ask jungwoo’s friend wow

 

Doyoung: ????????????????,,??,??:?.?.,,,


End file.
